1. Fields of the invention
The present invention relates to a nail gun, and more particularly, to a nail pushing device of a nail gun, and the nail pushing device includes less number of parts and reduces the size of the magazine of the nail gun.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional magazine of a nail gun generally comprises a base with a cover connected thereto, and nails are received between the base and the cover. The cover includes an upper guide portion and a lower guide portion, a middle portion is formed between the upper and lower guide portions. The cover has a positioning portion on each end thereof such that the support members are fixed to the two ends of the cover. The support members each have a fixing portion and a restriction slot, wherein the fixing portion is directly or indirectly connected to the positioning portions of the cover. The restriction slot receives one end of a guide member. The two ends of the guide member are connected to the restriction slots of the support members on the two ends of the cover respectively. The push member has a spring and a push plate mounted thereto so that the spring and the push plate are movable along the direction of the guide member in the cover. Nevertheless, the combination of the push member, the spring, the push plate and the support members makes the magazine to be bulky, and the assembling processes take a lot of time.
The present invention intends to provide a nail pushing device of a nail gun to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.